memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:K. Shinohara/揉め事
Original research Please stop putting in original research claims based on personal opinion of age rather than actual sourced information, as you have done with Katie Jane Johnston. In addition, words such as "circa" cannot be used to justify not having a source. Wikipedia calls such words "weasel words". --OuroborosCobra talk 02:19, 9 January 2008 (UTC) : Yes, please stop speculating all over the place. This is NOT the nitpickers guide to trek, it is an all inclusive encyclopedia of canon references. Please don't add or hide personal opinions or speculation in long winded commentaries. Stick to the facts as they are presented. P.S. STARSHIP CREATOR is not canon, therefore shouldn't be treated as if at 2300. --Alan del Beccio 07:48, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hidden messages Hidden text and messages are not excuses to place personal commentary or other content that you know isn't allowed to be displayed in the normal method. Do not use it as such, please. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:34, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Opinion Please stop adding personal opinions or commentary to articles, even as hidden messages. This is an encyclopedia; the articles are not places for you to convey your opinions. --From Andoria with Love 09:35, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :I can only ask you to stop adding personal opinion (as on Talk:Darthen) once again. Creating that redirect for Darthen is considered vandalism. --Jörg 09:52, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Background Information vs "Trivia" If there's a background information section on an article, do not, I repeat, do not create a "Trivia" section. The fewer "trivia" sections we have on MA/en, the better. Most of the things that people call "trivia" is either simple background information or is irrelevant to the article anyhow. -- Sulfur 15:22, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Nitpicking While you were told above, it was part of another note, so I will clarify. Please read Memory Alpha:What Memory Alpha is not and note that Memory Alpha is not a nitpickers guide. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:09, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Nitpicking, again Perhaps it would help if I gave you an example of nitpicking. That is nitpicking, and it was decided a long time ago that the community found it to be unencyclopedic and unwanted on Memory Alpha. Please stop doing it. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:19, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Shouting On Jan. 7th you left this comment after you corrected a spelling error in : YOU DON'T WANT TO REPLICATE A DESERT UNLESS YOU'RE RELOCATING A LARGE GROUP OF REFUGEE SPECIES WHO NATIVELY COME FROM A HOT & DRY ENVIRONMENT. & THAT has to happen on a CONTINENTAL scale Damn, man, it was a spelling error. You found and corrected it. Good. There is no need to shout at anyone or make sarcastic comments. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 23:18, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Block warning Hi, K. Shinohara. Just letting you know that if you make one more questionable edit (adding speculation to articles or talk pages, screwing with policy pages, shouting, etc.), you will be temporarily blocked from editing. If you continue causing trouble after the block period, you will receive a longer block. More trouble after that means an even longer block and so on. You've been warned many times, so it's time to stop playing games. Follow policies while editing or be banned. Simple as that. --From Andoria with Love 01:25, 10 February 2008 (UTC)